


Comanderbang Drabbles

by InkyStardust



Category: Polygrumps - Fandom, Shipgrumps - Fandom
Genre: F/M, commanderbang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyStardust/pseuds/InkyStardust
Summary: A little collection of my Commanderbang ficlets from tumblr, revised and all that jazz. Hopefully I'll add to this every once in a while. None of these will be NSFW, just all fluff. Enjoy, lovelies!!





	1. Danny's Petsitting Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly is away on a two-day trip for a convention in a different state, leaving Dan to watch over the birds. Birdsitting is even more stressful than babysitting, as he soon realizes.

_Bzzzzzzzt, bzzzzzzzzt._

Holly glanced from the TV over to the phone sitting next to her on the bed, and saw that Dan was calling her.

Again.

All she could do was smile, and chuckle out loud. After pausing the TV with the remote, she picked up the phone and answered. 

“Hello?” The huge smile on her face was practically audible over the phone.

“Holly?” Dan’s voice was barely audible over whatever loud noises were in the background.

“Hey, Dan. What’s wrong?”

“Wha- who- who said anything was wrong?” He laughed nervously.

“Well, this is your sixth time calling today, and each call has been you asking about the birds!”

 There was a brief silence between them.

“... Is this really the sixth call?”

“It sure is, hehehe.” Holly furrowed her brows, finally recognizing what all the background noise was: a bunch of wings flapping and lots of birds cooing. “Dan, is everything alright over there?”

“Yeah-... uhh, yeah, what- _ow!_ \- what makes you say that?”

God, this was hilarious, but she felt so bad for the guy. Worry and nervousness was so thick in his shaky voice, even though he was trying his best to sound calm and collected.

“Because I can hear the birds going nuts in the background.” Holly held back laughter.

“Yeah, uhh, about that… I, uh, just, wanted to know… how often should I feed them, again? I think they’re hungry.”

“Oh, didn’t you just feed them an hour ago? That’s... weird. What makes you think they’re hungry?”

“B-...because they keep biting me. I think they’re hungry for flesh now.” His voice shifted from sounding utterly overwhelmed to being quiet and needy, like a child begging for something.  “Please come back home. _Help_.”


	2. The Basketball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High-school AU, in which Dan and Holly are watching their shitty basketball team's home game.

“God, this game sucks.” Dan said flatly, to which Holly, who was sitting next to him, began laughing. He watched with half-opened eyes as the players ran up and down the court in front of them, throwing the basketball all over the place with seemingly no care.

“Aw, c’mon, Dan! it’s not  _ that  _ bad, is it?” Holly asked, her voice raised over the cheering/booing crowd surrounding them on the bleachers.

“We’re currently 6-37. I don’t know why we’re even here. We always lose, our basketball team sucks balls.” Dan chuckled a bit, turning his head to Holly. 

Something about the lighting in this gym made Holly look even more radiant than usual. The glow of the bright lights on the pale skin of her cheeks, the glimmer in her teal eyes. Dan locked eyes with her, and felt himself leaning towards her. Holly returned the gesture, and just as their lips were close to touching, Dan felt something slip out of his pocket, and soon after, heard the clanging of metal against metal, and felt the floor vibrate under his feet.

“Shit!” He looked down, and saw his phone lying by his feet. He tried to shuffle his large feet out of the way so he could reach down and pick it up, but accidentally kicked his phone right from underneath the bleachers, and heard it thud on the ground underneath the bleachers. 

“Fuck, damnit!” Dan stood up. “I’ll be right back, Hol.” he said as he walked off.

It only took him about a minute or so to get through the screaming crowd. He walked over to the side of the bleachers, and went underneath them. Jesus, it was dirty and trashy as hell under here. He found a bunch of things that people had dropped and, he assumed, just decided not to go and get back. Keys, candy wrappers, bottles,… condoms? Well, alright then.

He scanned the floor, and- ah!, there it is. After stepping over the loads of trash on the floor, he grabbed his phone off the ground. He turned around and–

“SHIT-!”

Holly was standing right there in front of him, wearing his own blue NY Giants’ jacket, smile on her face.

“Oh, hey, Holly. Jesus, don’t scare me like tha–”

Before he could finish, her lips were pressed up against his. He felt his body relax and go warm and fuzzy. He leaned down more to her height, and kissed her back. 

Holly broke the kiss for a moment, and looked into his brown eyes. “Y’know, it’s always been a dream of mine to kiss you under these bleachers.”

“Really?” Dan asked with a light chuckle, staring down at her.

“Uh-huh.” Holly’s lips curled into a smirk, and she cupped his face, and pulled him down further so she could kiss him more. Her fingers ran through the locks in his hair as Dan wrapped his arms around her figure, pulling her in close and pressing their bodies up against each other. Just at that moment, one of the teams must’ve scored, because the crowd went wild with cheer and applause. What perfect timing.


End file.
